A differential signal, which can include a first signal and a second signal switching in opposite directions, can be preferred for high-speed data transmission. High-speed data transmission may require high noise immunity in order to achieve high signal integrity. The differential signal can reduce various noises, such as electromagnetic interference noise (EMI), common mode noise, and the like, due to its differential nature. Therefore, data transmission using a low skew differential signal can have increased noise immunity and noise margins.
In a conventional technique to convert a single ended digital signal to a differential signal, a current driven analog circuit can be utilized. The analog based technique may have relatively large current demands, which can increase a total power consumption of a circuit system.